


Jealousy

by Miryel



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esistono svariati tipi di gelosia; così tanti che risulta impossibile addirittura catalogarli.<br/>Hiro Hamada li provava tutti, quando era di Tadashi, che si parlava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Jealousy**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  "Continui a lucidarla, a pulirla e ad avere più cura di lei di quanta ne avresti per te stesso"  
Tadashi, a quelle parole non si voltò; si limitò a palesare una breve risata, mentre continuava a passare il panno di daino sulla carrozzeria rossa della sua Vespa.  
"Che c'è? Ti dà forse fastidio, Hiro?" chiese, girandosi appena per guardare suo fratello, ora poggiato allo stipite della porta con le braccia incrociate e un faccino contrariato che era di una tenerezza impensabile.  
Il ragazzino fece schioccare la lingua in un suono scocciato, poi si staccò dalla superficie metallica e fece spallucce, cominciando a muovere qualche passo verso il più grande.  
  "Perché dovrebbe darmi fastidio? Se potesse parlare, quella maledetta cosa, ti direbbe che sei fissato e che dovresti farti curare!" sbottò, indicando poi il trabiccolo con un gesto teatrale, stizzito. "Non puoi metterti a lustrarla ogni fine settimana!"  
Il maggiore rimase qualche secondo in ginocchio, leggermente divertito, poi si alzò in piedi poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia e, poco dopo si voltò.  
Hiro lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, non appena notò il suo sorriso furbastro. Quando faceva così lo inquietava, perché aveva sicuramente qualcosa in mente, ma non riusciva mai a prevederlo.  
Difatti, il ventenne gli si avvicinò e, prendendolo per i fianchi, lo alzò da terra per poi farlo sedere sul sellino dove subito dopo vi poggiò le mani, piegandosi con la schiena per permettersi di guardarlo.  
  "Bene, ora le cose più importanti della mia vita sono finalmente insieme!" esclamò Tadashi, ghignando da un solo lato della bocca, soddisfatto.  
Il quattordicenne, sempre più confuso, in un primo momento non seppe come controbattere, poi mettendo un mezzo broncio, disse: "Bene, gareggio con una motocicletta... e, di grazia, si può sapere se sono al primo o al secondo posto?" chiese.  
Il sorriso scaltro di Tadashi si allargò e sbuffò divertito per la gelosia così poco velatamente celata del minore.  
  "Te lo spiego immediatamente..." mormorò, prima di chinarsi e lasciargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.  
Hiro, ormai avvezzo a certi gesti, lo guardò dapprima con gli occhi socchiusi, poi alzò un braccio, stringendo timidamente una mano intorno alla maglietta del maggiore; svuotò la mente e contribuì.  
Poco dopo si staccarono e, osservandosi l'un l'altro per un tempo che parve interminabile, si sorrisero dolcemente.  
  "Allora? Hai avuto la tua risposta?" chiese il più grande, divertito.  
Il piccoletto fece spallucce e lo lasciò andare. Fece un balzo per scendere dal sellino e si avvicinò alla porta. Prima di uscire però, poggiò una mano allo stipite e si voltò leggermente, dicendo: "Sì, l'ho avuta... e ora non fare che mi lucidi la faccia ogni benedetto weekend!" lo redarguì scherzosamente, poi sparì salendo le scale velocemente.  
Il ventenne fissò il punto dove un attimo prima c'era stato suo fratello e, grattandosi la testa, sospirò rassegnato, chinandosi poi di nuovo per ricominciare a pulire la sua Vespa.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________    
  


End file.
